Whips and Chains
by Howii
Summary: Levi x Eren. One night, Eren wakes up blindfolded and chained with drugs in his system. What's going on? Or better question, where is Levi? Dirty yaoi. If you like S&M, or if you like Ereri, you'll like this ;)


I felt the leather cuffs biting into my wrists, the gag in my mouth making it impossible to say "stop", and the sweat trickling down my body. The blindfold shielding my eyes made it seem pitch black, wherever I was. Where is Levi? What happened?

* * *

3 HOURS EARLIER

I filled two glasses of whiskey and walked back into Levi's living-room, where everyone surrounded a table. I sat the cold glass in front of Levi and sat next to him.

"So what are we playing?" I glanced over to Levi.

"WE are playing poker. You are just watching." He didn't bother looking up as he stated this.

Hmph. I guess I don't mind watching. It's not like I know how to play or anything.

"Eren, I can show you how to play while we play." Mikasa's voice was stern and made it seem like I didn't have a choice. I sighed, "okay."

I pretty much drowned out everything Mikasa told me throughout the whole game. My head slowly started feeling more and more fuzzy with each glass of whiskey I drank. Everyone apparently felt the same and kept getting louder.

"Hey, Eren, you okay?" Armin stared at me with a smirk on his face. "You're really wasted, huh?"

"So that's what this is..." I've never drank before. I could feel my head swimming. "Why is everything spinning?"

Letting my eyes drift shut, I felt my head slump down onto the table with a loud thud. I vaguely heard someone snicker, "He passed out."

* * *

"Ughhh." My head felt like it was going to explode. What happened? Oh yea, I got smashed and passed out in front of everyone. That's so embarrassing. I tried lifting my head to see where I was. It was too dark to see anything so I let my held fall back down.

"Eren." My head snapped up at the sound of Levi's voice.

"Levi? Where are we and why is it so dark?"

"In my room." I gasped at the feeling of his hand gliding up my thigh. "Eren, I'm sorry. I can't help it anymore."

"What are you...!" I felt a prick in my wrist. Levi's fingers touched gently under my chin. I feel his warm breath, he's so close. His warm lips pressed into mine. His tongue slid past my lips. As soon as I let my mouth open wider, I felt a cold liquid pass through my lips and down my throat. "What..was..that?" I sputtered between coughs.

Instead of answering me, I heard Levi leave the room. I tried to get up but my body and eyelids started to feel like led. What the hell is going on... Everything went blank as I drifted back off.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, only to see more darkness, except I see some light. It was like I was blindfolded. I looked around and realized I was indeed blindfolded. I tried to lift my hand to move it. I heard chains rattle and felt pressure around my wrist. I started to stand up but a hand gripped my shoulder and shoved me back down into a kneeling position. Before I could call out for Levi, I felt something get stuffed into my mouth and tied around my head so it wouldn't come out. I couldn't speak. I couldn't see. I couldn't move. Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead, making my hair stick to it. My heart started beating harder. Fire licked my veins and flushed my face. My whole body burned. I felt my dick get hard and rise. Why am I getting hard?!

"Eren, you feel it kicking in I see." Levi's voice!

"Ngh!" I forgot, the stupid thing in my mouth prevented me from talking.

"I'll explain. I put sedatives in you so you would go back to sleep so I could bind you up. Then, I let you swallow liquid aphrodisiac."

Fuck. I'm in a bad position.

I heard steps get louder and louder, until he stopped in front of me. I let out a soft moan at the feeling of what I assumed was a whip sliding up my spine. I heard a loud pop, followed my an intense sting on my back, blood swelling up. The whip cracked against my skin several more times, my cries filling the room. My body was overly sensitive and my cock was hurting. I need release. Levi's hot breath was on the base of my throat, his hand grabbed my hair and pulled it back roughly. Teeth sunk into my neck and I let out a scream filled with pain and pleasure. Warm liquid trickled down my chest from where he bit me. His teeth grazed my ear and his hot tongue licked the blood from my neck.

"Sweet," he growled in my ear. He pressed a hand on my bulge. "Should I take your pants off?"

Since I couldn't beg and plead him, I simply nodded my head. I felt his fingers slip into my pants and he pulled them down with one quick motion.

Fingers gripped the base of my dick and I cried out in pleasure. I've never been so desperate to cum. Levi's tight grip pumped up and down. Heat spread through my body like a wildfire. My stomach started clenching in anticipation. Right before I was about to cum, the warm hand was gone. I groaned at the pain. I want more.

"Not yet you shitty brat." His hand in my hair pulled my head back again. Levi's teeth grazed my collarbones. He stopped at the other side of my neck and bit down hard.

"Mmm..Ngh.." More. I need more.

That warm liquid started to trickle down my chest and stomach again. Levi continued biting me until I felt my whole chest covered in blood. Instead of hurting, it felt addictive. I tried breaking the grip on my head by leaning forward, only to feel the grip get harder. I kept leaning until my chest pressed against.. Levi's chest? I pulled against the hand until I felt that delicious hot breath fanning across my face.

"So needy," he muttered. He pulled the gag out of my mouth and slammed his lips into mine. His tongue slid against mine and a shiver ran up my spine. Levi's hand gripped the back of my neck and I felt his nails dig into my skin. I felt his bottom lip and put it between my teeth, biting down and tugging. Levi let out a low moan and returned the bite.

"Ah! More. Captain. Please."

"Stay still for me and I will give you more." His words made me freeze.

I heard a clink and felt the pressure on my cuffs loosen. Before I could move, I was pushed on my back and felt my arms get pulled above my head. I heard another clink. I tugged on the chain and realized he just secured me in a different position. The cold floor felt good against my heated back.

Levi's fingernails scraped down my sides and across my hips. My back arched and my lips parted with a moan. His tongue slid up my stomach to my nipples. I shuddered as i felt his teeth pull on one of the hard buds. I felt Levi's thighs press into my sides. He's straddling me. My heart pounded in my ears and my breathing quickened.

"Captain, let me see you..." I muttered.

Levi placed his hands behind my head and undone the knot, pushing the blindfold aside. My eyes drank in the glorious sight in front of me. His skin was flushed and he was panting just as heavily as I was. His erection pressed against his sculpted stomach. My blood was smeared across his chest and there was a trickle of it at the corner of his mouth. He was definitely a sight to behold.

My eyes widened as I watched him put three fingers in his mouth. He lifted his hips slightly and inserted one of those fingers, then slowly he added the second and third. My dick throbbed at the sight. Levi scooted his knees back and then grabbed my shaft, positioning it. I bit my lip, trying not to thrust my hips up into him.

Levi looked me in the eyes and slowly eased down onto me. My back arched up at the pleasure, pushing me even deeper inside him. We both let out loud moans. His nails gripped into my hips. I looked up at him and saw his eyes glazed with a mix of pain and pleasure. He slowly started to rock his hips on top of me. The room filled with needy moans and groans.

While he was sliding up and down my shaft, he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I tilted my head closer to him and plunged my tongue into his mouth, trying to swallow every moan he let out. I want to touch him. I tugged at the chains, only to feel the familiar pressure on my wrists. I tugged harder until I felt blood swell up at the edges.

"Levi," I groaned, "let me tough you. Please."

"Not yet." His hips started moving faster, pumping me in and out. I could feel my toes curl and my stomach clench. Levi's head fell back as he cried out in pleasure. "Eren!"

At the sound of him screaming my name, I released inside of him. His walls clenched tight around me and he came on my stomach. He collapsed on top of me and we both lay there panting.

Levi climbed off of me and undone my cuffs.

I grabbed him around the waist and pulled him to me. I rolled us over so that I was pinning him down.

I stared down into his eyes. "We're not done. I still have that aphrodisiac shit in my system. I'm going to fuck you again."

My lips traveled across his neck and down his chest, stopping at his nipple. I flicked my tongue out against gasped and tangled his fingers in my hair. I slid my tongue down his stomach and stopped at his hips. I nibbled on the skin there and started sucking, leaving a mark. Levi wiggled underneath my touch, his dick slowly getting hard. I glided my tongue back up his body and to his neck. I sunk my teeth into his neck, making sure it would leave a visible mark.

"You're mine now," I growled against the hollow of his neck.

I lifted my head until we were face to face. I licked his lower lip and then slid it past his lips. Our tongues tangled together. I grabbed his shaft and squeezed. His eyes closed and he arched his back and moaned. I positioned my dick at his entrance.

"Captain, I'm going in." Instead of replying to me, he nodded.

I grabbed his hips and slammed into him. His head fell back as he screamed. Nails dug deep into my back. I started thrusting my hips and nibbled at Levi's neck. His nails scraped down my back so hard I could feel blood swelling from his fingernails path. My hips bucked wildly into him until we were both moaning and crying out. Our lips collided into a passionate kiss while I slammed in and out of him. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt myself getting closer to the edge.

"Eren, I'm going to cum." He mumbled against my lips.

"Me too."

I deepened our kiss and felt my head swimming. I pulled out of him slightly and slammed into him one last time, causing both of us to cum. I fell on top of him and tried to catch my breath. I pushed his hair from his eyes with my fingertips and stared into his beautiful face.

"Captain, I think I love you."

He opened his eyes and whispered, "Me too, brat."


End file.
